El origen
by Phyroteck
Summary: aqui una breve introduccion de como se da el origen del todo hasta llegar al segundo fantic que es El primer paso espero les guste tanto como el primero


El origen

Era un día normal en el mundo vocaloid, desde que Luki y Mikuo llegaron a casa, las cosas transcurrían con tranquilidad, Miku estaba feliz de poder ver de nuevo a su hermano que había ido por más de dos años a Criptón para recibir sus clases de Oboe y violonchelo, por su parte Luka no podía creer que su hermano se había vuelto insoportablemente bromista. Len y Rin se encontraban en el segundo piso de la casa cuando escucharon a Miku gritar, ambos corriendo y vieron a Mikuo, a lo cual Len no daba crédito.

Len: este es famoso Mikuo del que tanto Miku hablaba, pero se parecen mucho a pesar de la diferencia de años.

Rin miraba atónita a Mikuo a lo cual un leve sonrojo broto en sus mejillas, se las tapo con rapidez y corrió donde Luka a lo cual su sorpresa fue más grande al ver a Luki en medio de la sala.

Luka: Rin mira mi hermano volvió.

Luki: Hola Rin, tiempo sin verte. Lo decía mientras alzaba su mano para saludar

Por el pasillo se escucho un gran alboroto, Luka, Luki y Rin salieron a ver que sucedía, para su sorpresa, Mikuo estaba en el suelo y enzima se encontraba sentada Meiko.

Meiko: Mikuo-chan tiempo si verte, como fueron tus clases, aprendiste algo nuevo

Mikuo algo irritado ante su recibimiento por parte de Meiko respondió: Eh aprendido muchas cosas Meiko, y no soy tan pequeño como para que me llames haci.

Meiko rio un poco t beso la mejilla de Mikuo. Rin observaba todo detrás de Luka y apretó un poco su ropa. Luka se percato de lo que sucedía y le dijo a Meiko.

Luka: Deberías dejar que Mikuo respire, está aquí por sus vacaciones

Luki: Mikuo se nota que las chicas te adoran, todo un rompecorazones

Mikuo miraba a Luki de manera furtiva y le respondió: Al menos no las espanto con bromas

Mikuo se levanto con Meiko en la espalda y subió a dejar sus cosas en la habitación que Miku le había preparado.

Kaito y Gakupo había vuelto de hacer las compras a lo cual Kaito no daba crédito al ver a Mikuo de nuevo.

Kaito: Cuanto tiempo sin verte muchacho

Gakupo: Vaya que has crecido y te has cortado el cabello.

Mikuo topo su cabello y les respondió: Lo mismo para ustedes muchachos.

Gakupo miraba a Luka de una manera celosa al no saber quién era el chico que estaba sentado a su lado.

Luki hiso su cabeza para atrás y saludo a Gakupo a lo cual Gakupo le respondió

Gakupo: Ya dejaste de ser bromista

Luki: Ni un poco, es mi forma de ser, no cambiaria nunca

Rin caminaba por el pasillo a lo cual Mikuo la miraba fijamente y se leve sonrojo.

Kaito, puedo hablar un momento contigo. Dijo Mikuo mientras salía hacia el pasillo.

Kaito: Claro no hay problema, Gakupo ven por favor.

Miku sonreía al ver que su hermano había sacado la más altas notas de su clase, no por muy detrás estaba Luki.

Miku: Saben quién es Neru?

Luki la miro enseguida y se leve sonrojo: Neru era una de nuestras compañeras mientras recibíamos las clases de Oboe y violonchelo, no dejaba a Mikuo un solo rato solo, claro que Mikuo no le prestaba atención pero Neru siempre estaba abrazado a él.

Rin que se había sentado al lado de Miku, se molesto un poco y corrió a su habitación.

Rin: cómo puedo sentir celos, si aun no somos nada. Rin dejo de hablar y recordó cuando Mikuo la coqueteaba antes de haber ido a Criptón.

Mientras esto ocurría en la habitación de Rin. Mikuo se encontraba en medio de una charla con Kaito y Gakupo.

Mikuo: Muchachos, como saben, yo eh estado enamorado de Rin pero, desde que fui a Criptón temo que me haya olvidado. Decía mientras guardaba sus manos en sus Bolsillos

Kaito: No te debe haber olvidado. Lo decía en forma de aliviar un poco su tristeza.

Gakupo: Tal vez te olvido. A lo cual Mikuo lo miro de reojo y respondió: Tú siempre tan directo.

No te ha olvidado. Dijo Luka mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Luka: Cuando llegaste se sonrojo al verte y se enojo cuando Meiko te beso la mejilla.

Mikuo se toco su mejilla y sonrió un poco.

Mikuo: Aun me recuerda.

Luka sonrió y se apoyo en Gakupo a lo cual surgió un leve sonrojo en Gakupo.

Mikuo: Gracias Luka, le diré lo que siento a Rin

Mikuo corrió y subió las escaleras en busca de Rin.

Kaito: Vaya, ah madurado después de todo.

Luka: Tienes razón, pero fue muy maduro a raíz de la pérdida de sus padres.

Gakupo: Si es fuerte, ahora, volvamos y dejemos a esos dos solos.

Len volvía y fue tomado por ambos brazos por Kaito y Gakupo.

Sera mejor que no subas en este momento. Dijeron ambos mientras llevaban a Len a la sala.

Mikuo golpeo la habitación de Rin

Mikuo: Rin soy yo, tengo….tengo algo que decirte

Rin al oír la vos de Mikuo corrió a abrir la puerta, al abrirla resbalo y cayó sobre él.

Mikuo ya hacía en el suelo y Rin sobre él, ambos estaban sonrojado y se miraban a los ojos, no pensaban, no sabían que sucedía, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor, sin dudarlo, ambos, entrelazaron sus dedos, cerraron los dedos y el beso surgió entre ellos dos.

La noche caía y todos en decidieron ir a dormir. Len fue a ver a su hermana pero esta no abría la puerta.

Tal vez esta dormida, se dirigió a su habitación y se durmió.

Mikuo estaba abrazando a Rin.

Rin se sentía feliz ante lo que había pasado.

Mikuo susurro al oído de Rin y le dijo: te quiero.

Rin se sonrojo y apego su cara al pecho de Mikuo y le dijo: Yo también te quiero.

Ambos durmieron en la misma habitación esta noche.

Al día siguiente Len pregunto a los demás.

Len: ¿Alguien ha visto a mi hermana?

Luki y Meiko apuntaron con un dedo hacia las gradas no podían dar crédito a lo que miraban, Mikuo y Rin bajaban tomados de la mano,

Len los miro con escepticismo.

Luka, Gakupo, Kaito y Miku que sonreían al verlos juntos.

Meiko sacudió un poco la cabeza y luego dijo: Bueno, es hora de arreglar la casa. Todos asintieron y fueron a arreglar la casa. Mikuo y Rin fueron a limpiar el patio.

Luka subió a limpiar las habitaciones, al terminar, miro por la ventana y vio a los dos enamorados jugar en el patio.

Luka suspiro y dijo: Me gustaría tener un amor como el de Mikuo y Rin.


End file.
